


every road leads to you

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Terra Incognita Zine 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: phichit+chuwelcome to the third wheel experience





	every road leads to you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Terra Incognita Zine 2.0 which is my first zine ever?? Amazing?? When I got rejected from the first ever zine I applied to back in 2017 (and sulked about it for an entire week), I never thought I'd apply for one again, but I figured _fuck it, I know I'm a good writer_ and kinda bit the bullet on this one, not expecting that I'd even get accepted BUT YEAH ANYWAY
> 
> I got assigned to Hong Kong and I just wanted some soft Victuuri content + shenanigans from the peanut gallery. I hope this is still as good as I thought it was when I (crammed) wrote this back in March HAHAHA
> 
> Thanks to E, who sent me the itinerary he made for an HK trip, lunardistance, who gave this a quick read-through and gave me validation (haha labyu), and my good friend, google and google maps for giving me travel time estimations

> **phichit+chu**   
>  Ngong Ping, Hong Kong
> 
> [image description: a group photo featuring Phichit, Yuuri, Victor, Guang-Hong, Leo, and Seung-gil inside a cable car. All of them are very dramatically posing and looking very distressed at the car’s glass bottom which features a view of Lantau Island’s lush greenery.]  
> 
> 3,687 likes
> 
> **phichit+chu** A very energizing wake-up call from #NgongPing360! It’s officially Day 2 of the #HongKong trip and guess where we’re headed!
> 
> **yuri.plisetsky** not ocean park that’s for sure  
>  **phichit+chu** WE WERE GOING THERE TOMORROW AND YOU GUYS JUST COULDN’T WAIT  
>  **mila.babicheva** @yuri.plisetsky saw the temple visit you had planned and noped so hard

  
***

> **mila.babicheva  
> ** Ocean Park, Hong Kong
> 
> [video description: a ten second video showing Yuri in front of a large aquarium. At the seven-second mark, a large ray swims right in front of him and Yuri shrieks and jumps back while cursing in Russian.]
> 
> 2,987 likes
> 
> **mila.babicheva**  RIP YURA
> 
> **sara.crispino** pretty sure @yuri.plisetsky just broke the sound barrier  
>  **yuri.plisetsky** IM REPORTING YOU

  
***

> **leo.de.la.ig**   
>  Po Lin Monastery, Hong Kong
> 
> [image description: a candid photo of Victor and Yuuri taken in front of Po Lin Monastery. Victor has an arm around Yuuri’s waist and is whispering something to Yuuri, who’s caught mid-laugh.]
> 
> 6,789 likes
> 
> **leo.de.la.ig** Is it just me or does it feel like we’re tagging along on @v-nikiforov and @katsuki-yuuri’s honeymoon? 
> 
> **phichit+chu** welcome to the third wheel experience  
>  **yuri.plisetsky** tell those two idiots to stop beiING GROSS

  
.  
  


Victor can’t say that he’s too heartbroken when they get separated from Phichit and the rest of their group by a crowd of excitable schoolchildren who are in the middle of a school trip. Because he isn’t and he’d be a big, fat liar if he said that he was. He isn’t even the slightest bit concerned when he loses sight of Guang-Hong’s bright, floral print jacket and Phichit’s ever-present selfie stick. He even lets out a small, pleased hum when he can no longer hear the faint traces of gospel rock spilling out from Leo’s earphones, as well as the droning quality of Seung-gil’s voice as he reads aloud from their guide.

The thing is,  while Victor would never ever admit to it for fear of Yuuri’s little moue of disappointment, he had been maybe trying to sneak away from the rest of their group ever since they left their quaint little airbnb early in the morning. Hell, if Victor was going to be completely honest, he’d wanted to just stay in bed with Yuuri.  He’d had plenty of opportunities to sneak off with Yuuri too: during the long train ride to Tung Chung, while waiting for their private cable car to arrive, in the middle of sightseeing at the Po Lin Monastery.

But he’d stayed put, he’d behaved, and he hadn’t whisked Yuuri off into the sunset even though every single cell in his body had been telling him to. 

And then the fates decided to intervene in his favor.

It’s not as if Victor doesn’t want to spend time with their friends, because he does. He’s never really had the chance to travel just for the sake of travelling after all, and before Yuuri, he supposes that he’s never really had a lot of friends either, so Victor wants to relish the sheer novelty of it. The only problem is that,  when they’d accepted Phichit’s invitation to go on a celebratory trip to Hong Kong after World’s, Victor had failed to account for the fact that he’d have a much harder time monopolizing Yuuri’s attention with everyone else around.

Truth be told, Victor didn’t think it possible. He was, however, consistently proven wrong. As soon as they’d landed at Hong Kong International Airport, Yuuri has been dragged away by Phichit and Yurio for countless selfies, off trading dog pictures with Seung-gil, gossiping with Chris and Sara, and during one particularly memorable moment, effortlessly lifting Guang-Hong up for a meme and making Victor pop a boner in the middle of Madame Tussauds, which has to be the weirdest place ever to pop a boner. 

At this point, Victor’s probably spent more time with Yuuri’s wax replica than Yuuri himself and he’s feeling just a tad jilted.   

Call him clingy, childish, or as Chris would say, incredibly thirsty, but Victor just wants to spend every single second he has with Yuuri. Victor has lived 27 years without Yuuri and he doesn’t want to be without him ever again. 

“ — tor — Victor?” Yuuri calls, startling him out of his reverie with a squeeze to his hand that he quickly returns because Victor doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of holding Yuuri’s hands.

“Yeah?” He replies, before leaning down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s temple, just because he can and because Yuuri always deserves kisses. 

Blushing up to his ears, Yuuri pulls back with a shake of his head to ask, “Do you see any of them?” 

“Ah, unfortunately no, detka.”

Yuuri sighs, looking around for any signs of their companions, and says, “Do you think we should go to the monastery? Maybe they went back there to look for us.”

“What if they didn’t?” He counters easily, leading Yuuri off the path so that they weren’t in the way of the other tourists. “Phichit still hasn’t answered?” He asks, nodding at Yuuri’s phone.

“No,” Yuuri answers quickly. “I think the signal’s gone wonky,” he adds, before putting his phone away.

Tone dripping with reluctance, Victor begins, “Well, I have a copy of Phichit’s itinerary.” They all do. Only because Phichit had hounded them all to download it a few days before the trip, blowing up the group chat with incessant reminders. “We can follow it and hopefully we’ll find them at the next spot,” he suggests, even though it’s the last thing he wants to do, but surely Yuuri would want to go and meet up with the rest of their group so it’s not like Victor has a choice. He’s just about to fish his phone out of his pocket when he notices the incredulous look that Yuuri’s giving him. “What?”

“Are you sure that’s what you really want to do?” 

Victor shrugs. “Yes?”

“Really?” Yuuri asks again, this time with a coquettish little smile that never fails to get Victor hot under the collar. “ Because I was thinking that we could just go sightseeing,” Yuuri continues, moving closer as he goes up on his tiptoes to whisper right against Victor’s ear, “by ourselves.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ ,” Victor breathes out and feels a torrid blush erupt on his cheeks as Yuuri grins up at him knowingly. And god, yeah, okay, he should have known better than to think that Yuuri wouldn’t notice his discontent. “Okay,” he agrees, giddy at the prospect. “I like your idea much better.”

Laughing brightly, Yuuri says, “I thought you might,” before angling his face up for a long-overdue kiss.

  
.  
  


> **Phichit**
> 
>  
> 
> On a scale of 1 to 10, how angry would   
>  you be if Victor and I ran off on our own?
> 
> 15 because what happened to bros before   
>  hoes yuuri???
> 
> nah im kidding go have fun u crazy kids
> 
> remember to always practice safe sex 
> 
> Shut UP

 

.

 

Phichit’s barely read through Yuuri’s sad attempt at a rejoinder before Guang-Hong is crowding him, and demanding with wide, crazy-looking eyes: “Was that Yuuri?”

They’re exactly halfway down the steps leading to the Tian Tan Buddha — “step one-hundred-and thirty-four,” Seung-gil drawls with a haughty little sniff that really shouldn’t be as attractive as Phichit’s mind is making it out to be — when Yuuri finally, finally texts him. They’d been waiting for the message ever since they left their airbnb for the day’s outing. Hell, they’d been waiting for it since yesterday; especially after Sara had somehow wheedled Yuuri into lifting an unsuspecting Guang-Hong over his head and Victor had looked just about ready to get caught for public indecency. 

Honestly, it’s practically a  miracle how Victor and Yuuri lasted until the second day of their trip before deciding to run off on their own. Phichit had been so sure that they’d disappear the moment they landed in Hong Kong.

“Yep,” he answers, popping the  _ p _ obnoxiously with his lips.

“And?” Leo prompts, lifting his sunglasses to look at Phichit with puppy-dog eyes. Which, while admittedly cute, do not change what Yuuri’s text just confirmed.

“Seung-gil won the bet.” 

Again. 

If Phichit didn’t know any better, he’d think that Seung-gil’s rigging the whole thing somehow.

Guang-Hong groans loudly, muttering murderously under his breath before turning accusing eyes at Seung-gil, who merely blinks back. “How is it that you always win these things?” He asks, hissing something in Mandarin that has a nearby auntie clutching at her pearls, as he grumpily continues down the steps.

“I was so sure it was gonna be Victor!” Leo cries. “He’s been side-eyeing us since we left the airbnb!”

Patting Leo on the shoulder, Phichit starts, “You underestimated Yuuri’s thirst — ” 

“And you overestimated it,” Seung-gil interrupts, not missing a beat as he taps at his phone, no doubt informing the group chat about his win and telling them all to  _ pay up, or else _ .

“How was I to know that he’s tempered it a bit?” 

Phichit has borne witness to the depths of Yuuri’s thirst for Victor Nikiforov for years (see  _ The Calvin Klein Ad Incident _ and  _ The Mystery of the Missing ESPN Body Issue _ ) and he can’t believe that his first-hand knowledge of it has failed him now. He’d been so sure that he’d win this bet too, and as much as he hates deviating from the itinerary that he’d slaved over for an entire week, Phichit needs a happy boost that the Ngong Ping Fun Walk just won’t be able to give him, which only means one thing —

“Hey,” Phichit calls, earning himself bemused glances from Leo, Seung-gil, and Guang-Hong. “You guys wanna go to Disneyland instead?”

 

.

 

> **phichit+chu**   
>  Lantau Island, Hong Kong
> 
> [image description: a succession of two photos; the first features Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Leo, Seung-gil, and Guang-Hong smiling and posing in front of a train station, while the second photo is a recreation of the first but with Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong, and Seung-gil all wearing exaggerated pouts. Victor and Yuuri are notably absent in the second photo.]
> 
> 4,149 likes
> 
> **phichit+chu** #SpotTheDifference 
> 
> **mila.babicheva** it’s go time i see   
>  **sara-crispino** $10 says they won’t be returning to the airbnb later  
>  **yuri.plisetsky** uGH   
>  **seunggil-lee** @sara-crispino you’re on

  
***

> **+guanghongji+  
> ** Hong Kong Disneyland
> 
> [image description: a photo of Guang-Hong, Leo, Phichit, and Seung-gil standing in front of Cinderella’s castle, all wearing Mickey Mouse hats. They’re all carrying an assortment of plush toys and are all grinning brightly at the camera. Even Seung-gil has cracked a smile and is waving the hand of his Minnie plush.] 
> 
> 5,459 likes
> 
> **+guanghongji+** TRULY THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH #HongKongDisneyland #HongKong
> 
> **christophe-gc** What happened to soaking up the ‘culture’?  
>  **phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov and @katsuki-yuuri left us and we had to deal with the heartbreak somehow

  
***

> **sara-crispino  
> ** Ocean Park, Hong Kong
> 
> [video description: a ten-second video of Yuri and Mila pushing and pulling at each other in front of a pool. Before long, Mila is shrieking as she slips and falls, and Yuri lets out a laugh that quickly morphs into a scream as Mila drags him down with her. At the very end of the video, the camera pans to a very unamused Chris.]
> 
> 5,671 likes
> 
> **sara-crispino** “I am babysitting a bunch of actual children.” (@christophe-gc, 2018)
> 
> **leo.de.la.ig** LMAO did you have to fish them out??  
>  **+guanghongji+** @leo.de.la.ig that was a terrible pun and you should be ashamed of yourself because i’m so ashamed for you rn   
>  **christophe-gc** we did and it was as terrible as you might imagine 

  
.  
  


The trip back to Kowloon takes around two hours by train.

It reminds Viktor of the countless train rides he’d taken with Yuuri during that first, seemingly endless summer in Hasetsu. Quiet afternoons where they’re the only ones in the train car, the air between them buzzing with things left unsaid even as their lingering gazes spoke volumes to fill up the silence. And just like those idyllic train rides, this one also feels simultaneously longer and shorter—a moment out of time. Longer because every instance with Yuuri stretches and spools, as if the universe knows just how precious it is and tries to preserve it, and somehow shorter still, because Viktor can never have enough, always needs and wants more, greedy for Yuuri’s anything and everything.

Everyone always calls him thirsty, and Viktor can’t refute it, not when he’s drinking Yuuri in like a man parched each and every time. Takes in the way Yuuri’s hair falls in his eyes, the way his darling nose scrunches up in that adorable way it does when he laughs, every flick of a finger, down to the minutest tremble of his dark lashes—Viktor catalogues every single moment like it’s a work of art, eyes drawn to Yuuri like a moth to a flame.

They’re smack dab in the middle of the Temple Street Night Market, surrounded at all sides by locals and fellow tourists alike.  _ Dai pai dongs _ line the street, along with colorful boutiques with bright neon displays that paint the night sky pink. It all makes for quite the impressive sight, and yet Viktor only has eyes for Yuuri and Yuuri alone. 

He’s especially caught by the play of light on Yuuri’s ring, the gold band around Yuuri’s finger filling him with a sudden desire that supersedes all else. It has his heart beating hummingbird fast inside his chest, has his hands going clammy, has his lips dry even with the lip balm he’d put on. It has him pulling at Yuuri’s hand, leading him away from the stall selling freshly-baked egg tarts and towards a quiet corner, has him blurting out like a man possessed—

“ _ Marry me _ .” 

Yuuri blinks, once, twice, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“I thought I already am.”

  
.

 

> **v-nikiforov  
> ** Temple Street, Hong Kong
> 
> [image description: a photo of Yuuri smiling brightly at the camera. His eyes are twinkling and his cheeks are beautifully flushed. Behind him, the sky is dyed a permanent shade of pink from the bright neon lights.] 
> 
> 10,238 likes
> 
> **v-nikiforov** Found the best view in all of Hong Kong
> 
> **phichit+chu** SO SAPPY OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LEFT US TO GO EAT STREET FOOD  
>  **v-nikiforov** @phichit+chu, street food isn’t the only thing we ate   
>  **yuri.plisetsky** BLOCKED BLOCKED BLOCKED  
>  **katsuki-yuuri** HE MEANS THAT WE WENT TO A TEAHOUSE TOO OHMYGOD

**Author's Note:**

> the most important part of this fic is yuuri lifting guang-hong up in the air


End file.
